When Enemies Collide
by gloriasaur
Summary: When a mysterious ectoplasmic energy is released in Amity Park, the world-wide known teen hero, Kim Possible, is sent on an undercover mission to Amity Park as a high-school nerd. What happens when the enemies of KP and DP work together? DannyxKim pairing
1. Prologue

UNEDITED

This is my first fanfic ever so there will be a lot of mistakes so please feel free to give me feedback. Thank you ^_^

(I do not own Danny Phantom or Kim Possible)

 **Chapter 1- Kim's POV**

"I so can't believe Bonnie just did that," Kim ranted, "I wanted to ask Josh to the dance this Friday"

"It's okay KP, it's just a Homecoming dance. Like what you always say, 'no big'" Ron reassured.

"But it is big Ron. _Bonnie_ asked _Josh_ , and the worst part is that he said yes."

Just as I was about to complain about all the reasons why Bonnie doesn't deserve to go to the dance with _the_ most popular guy in school, my kimmunicator beeped. "Please tell me you have a sitch for me"

"Yes, in fact I do" Wade said, "there has been something strange going down in Amity Park, and I need you to investigate"

"On it. Ron, let's go"

"Wait Kim, this mission is a little different." Wade interrupted.

I paused, "How?"

"Well you see, I've recorded a high level of ectoplasmic energy coming from Amity Park, but I don't exactly know what is causing it and where it's coming from. However, I have suspicion that a few kids from Casper High know what's happening. That is why I need _you-"_

 _"_ Let me guess, you want me to go undercover as high school student so that I could befriend these people who know what's happening and stop this ecto-something level from rising"

"Well, something like that. However, I think it'll be best to make this a one-man mission. It would be much too complicated to make equipment for two people. Sorry Ron"

I looked to Ron, trying to figure out how he would take this.

"No way man, the Ron-ster will not be left behind. No way" Ron refused.

"Nope, no way" Rufus agreed.

"Ron please" I pleaded, "Wade is right, it'll be much easier if you were here. Plus, I don't think they have any Bueno Nacho places at Amity Park"

"What no Bueno Nacho! How could anyone live without Bueno Nacho" Ron cried, "you're right Kim. I have to stay here and make sure Bueno Nacho is not left alone. You go on ahead, I'll be fine here"

I rolled me eyes. "Well Wade, when do you want me to leave."

"Great, I'll have everything ready for you tonight. Your first day of school will be tomorrow. Good luck Kim"

I put my kimmunicator back into my pocket, "Well looks like I'm going to be new student"

(insert Kim Possible theme song)

 **Danny's POV**

"Man, have you guys seen this" Tucker asked

"Yea, what's happening" I wondered

Sam, Tucker, and I were all staring at the large green dome that was covering the city of Amity Park.

"What do you think it is" Sam whispered.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out" I promised, "I'm going ghost!"

I felt a familiar chill run through me as a ring started to glow around my body and my black hair turned silver and my cerulean blue eyes became a glowing green.

Once my transformation was complete, I quickly flew to the top of the green dome that was covering the city. I tried to touch it but a shock went through my body.

"This dome is covered with Ecto-Ranium" I gasped.

I flew back to my friends, "Guys this isn't just any random dome. Someone or something is trying to trap all of us here. Humans _and_ ghosts"

"But the only ghost here is you and Vlad" Tucker pointed out.

"That's true, but I think that someone might be planning to unleash ghosts from the ghost zone into this Earth"

"Why would they do that?" Sam perplexed.

"I don't know. The only reason I could think of is that they want to use these ghosts and people to take over the world, but that's just a far-fetched theory"

That's when I heard a loud cackle and a bright green glow crashing into the middle of the city, burning everything it touched.

"Humans…and ghosts, beware…" a loud voice cackled.

(insert Danny Phantom theme song)


	2. Chapter 1

UNEDITED

As I wrote previously, this is my first fanfic so there are many mistakes. Please forgive me for any awkward or choppy parts.

(I do not own Kim Possible or Danny Phantom)

 **Chapter 2- Kim's POV**

"Great, my first day at a new school and it's the middle of the school year" I muttered to myself.

Before exiting the house that I was temporarily staying at, I clicked on the green button that was on the bracelet that Wade recently invented. Soon, my ginger hair that laid perfectly straight down my back turned into a tangled mousy brown mess. My jade green eyes became a plain hazel, and my clear face became covered in pimples.

 _And I start off school looking like a complete mess. Sometimes I wonder why I even go on undercover missions._

Thanking Wade for managing to bring car all the way from Colorado to Minnesota, it only took a short 5 minutes to drive to school.

By the time I arrived, students were bustling around and chatting with friends. I awkwardly exited my car, head down, and quickly tried to find the main office without bumping into anyone. Luckily, I managed to find the office without any trouble, "Um excuse me, I was wondering if i could get my schedule" I said in a timid voice.

"Oh yes, Anne Walter, the new girl" the secretary stared, hiding a grimace at my awkward state.

"Here you go" she said, handing me my schedule while trying not to touch me.

I read my schedule:

1st: Literature

2nd: Photography

3rd: AP World History

Lunch

4th: AP Calculus BC

5th: Physical Education

6th: [free period]

Just as I was about to exit the office, the bell rang, signaling the start of first period.

I hurriedly grabbed my backpack and ran out the door before bumping into someone as I was about to enter my first period class.

"Danny Fenton, late again" a voice said as the classroom door opened

"And who would you be?" the man who I assumed to be the teacher asked.

"Ki-,uh, Anne Walter, sir" I answered.

"Ah, the new student. Well, come on in both of you" he said while staring at Danny Fenton with disdain.

The Fenton kid didn't look at all affected by the teacher's gaze and just strolled past him to his seat. With my head down, I made my way to the back of the classroom where I wouldn't be noticed.

 _Starting my first day of Casper High with a tardy and a glare from the secretary. Great._

 **Danny Fenton POV**

"For once a ghost-free morning to school. I actually going to be on time for once" I smiled as I flew my way to school. However, that was when I felt a chill run through my body and a blue wispy smoke floated out of my mouth.

"Spoke too soon" I groaned before turning around to see the box ghost disappear into an old post office.

I quickly flew over to where the box ghost was and floated through the walls.

"Beware of the box ghost. I will destroy you all with my boxes and my newly obtained packaging tape" the box ghost warned.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey, box ghost, do you mind not showing up on the day I could've been to school early"

"The box ghost listens to no one. Beware!"

In annoyance I threw an ectoplasmic ball at the box ghost, and, before he could react, I whipped out the Fenton Thermos and trapped him before he could go on his rants about his strength and power.

Just as the part of the ghost was sucked into the thermos I heard the school bell ring in the distance, "Great, late again"

In record time, I flew to the school and ran over to my first period class, Literature.

Right when I was about to approach the door, I crashed into someone who also appeared to be late as well.

"Danny Fenton, late again" Mr. Lancer's bored voice said from the now open classroom door.

Then he turned to the person who I crashed into, "And who you you be?" he asked.

"Anne Walter, sir" she stammered.

I looked at the girl I bumped into and immediately felt sorry for her. Judging by the way the girl kept her head down and refused to look at the teacher, I knew her timid attitude would be an immediate target for Dash's bullying. Also, her messy hair and pimpled face would attract a lot of criticism from the "oh-so-perfect" Paulina.

I knew I was right when it was time for lunch and I saw Dash and Paulina approaching the new girl, "Hey newbie, I hope you know how to catch because think fast!" Dash yelled throwing the cafeteria lunch food at her face: mystery meat.

I grimaced knowing how uncomfortable it was having to smell like a mixture of chicken and sweat and having the hot, sticky food drip down your face onto your clothes. It was not a feeling that I enjoyed.

I was about to approach her and invite her to our table, but Sam beat me to it, "Hey, uh, Anne was it? Do you want to sit with us at our table" Sam asked pointing to where me and Tucker were currently sitting.

"Yea, why don't you go sit with the freaks" Dash sneered, "you would fit right in"

"Oh and you might want to do something about your face" Paulina added. Then Dash and Paulina walked away laughing.

For some reason, I felt the need to protect this small girl. Although I never met her before, I felt as if I had a strange connection to her. It might be the way we were now both victims of endless bullying from Dash, but whatever the reason, I am determined to know more about her.

"Hey guys, this is Anne. Anne, meet my best friends Tucker and Danny" Sam introduced.

"Hey Anne, you might want to wash that mystery meat off quickly before it starts hardening." Tucker advised.

"Yea, it sucks. Trust me, I have been a victim of the mystery meat attack" I shuddered.

Anne gave us a small smile and nodded, "Thanks guys. It's nice to know that there are actual humans in this school."

Sam, Tucker, and I all looked at each other, "Humans, yea, of course. All of us here are totally human" Tucker stuttered.

"You're being _way_ too obvious" I hissed quietly.

He sent me an apologetic glance and Sam was quick to change the topic.

 **Kim Possible POV**

I didn't miss the exchange among Sam and her friends when I mentioned the word 'human'. If only they knew that I knew all of their little secrets. Having Wade as a super genius friend has its perks. Little did Danny Fenton and his friends know but there are security cameras _everywhere_. Seriously, I thought that if you had a secret identity you would be a little more careful when transforming in public places. What was more surprising was that the whole city hans't found out yet either. Especially when his transforming has been recorded in at least 5 different places.

I hid my smile as Sam quickly diverted the conversation to her obsession with anything goth, and I tried to follow along; however, with the goop of mystery meat now slowly sliding down my back, I had trouble concentrating on the conversation, "Sorry guys, but I think I'm going to go wash this gunk off. Thanks for saving me back there"

And I was gone to the girls' locker room, and I showered all the meat off and lathered on my favorite shampoo and body wash in order to get rid of the foul stench.

When I was done, I took out my kimmunicator and checked around to see if anyone was in the locker room. Once I was positive that no one is in listening distance, I called in Wade, "Hey, have you got any more news on the ectoplasmic energy?"

"Yea, it turns out there was a weird green globe that surrounded the city a few hours before you arrived, but it was gone after a few minutes. Also, listen to this:

 _'_ _Humans…and ghosts, beware…'_

Sound familiar?"

"Drakken." I gasped.


	3. Chapter 2

UNEDITED

(I do not own Danny Phantom or Kim Possible)

 **Chapter 3- Kim Possible POV**

I gasped, "But how… this is Drakken we're talking about, he can't even take over the world let alone the ghost world. And how does he know ghosts exist in the first place?"

"Now this is where it gets interesting. I did a little research on it and turns out Shego is his source" Wade said.

"Shego?!" I shouted, then realizing that I was currently hiding, "Shego" I whispered, "What does she have to do with this"

Wade paused before continuing, "Well… it turns out that her powers originated from the same essence that powers ectoplasmic energy."

I froze, "How in the world did that happen"

"You do know how the Go siblings got their power right?" Wade asked

I nodded.

"So I did a little research on that too and it turns out that the meteorite that hit them, which in turn allowed them to have those powers, was a large rock of Ecto-ranium."

I slowly let that sink in, "So… y-you're saying that _Shego_ , my arch-nemesis, Shego, has _ghost_ powers," I said slowly.

"Correct and that's not all." Wade grimaced.

I was ready to smash something, "What do you meant that's not all"

"Shego was able to gather all of Danny Phantom's enemy to her side" Wade continued

I groaned and massaged my head, "All this new information is giving me a migraine. And I thought that this mission would be just a simple find out the cause of the mysterious rise in ecto-energy, get out, and return back to my normal routines, but nope, Shego and Drakken have to come in the picture and make everything more complicated."

Wade gave me a sympathetic smile, "Sorry Kim. Looks like this mission might be more complicated than the other ones. You might also have to watch out for Danny. He could play a key role being half ghost and all. Also, I installed a suit into your bracelet which is ghost proof. You'll find out more about it once you put it on, but just thought that I'd let you know."

I nodded, "Thanks Wade. That might make battling these ghosts easier."

I quickly said goodbye and hid my kimmunicator back into the back pocket of my bag.

"Great, I am going to be fighting a bunch of spirits that are technically _not_ supposed to exist _and_ a green girl with ghost powers" I muttered to myself.

I gritted my teeth in irritation and walked out of the locker room. Having a lot to think about, I decided that I would just skip the rest of my classes and head to the park I saw a few blocks away from school.

 _Wade could just hack into the system and change my attendance sheet anyway._

With that reason I quickly ran out of the school before I could get caught by a teacher and made my way over to the park.

Although I absolutely despised this disguise, I knew this whole mission would be a total flop if I happened to reveal myself in public- especially if Drakken and Shego happened to find out.

Fortunately, school was still in session so I didn't have to face anyone I knew and got concentrate on making a game plan to stop Drakken…only how do I stop an army of ghosts.

I was so caught up in forming a plan that I didn't realize that school was over and more people were now crowding the park.

"Aw shit" I swore as I saw people staring at me as they passed by.

"Have they never seen a nerd before" I mutterred to myself, "why do they look at me as if I'm some alien"

"Because you're very noticeable"

I whirled around to see Danny, Sam, and Tucker all staying behind me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We always come here after schools" Sam replied.

"Oh really? Why?"

They all glanced uneasily at each other.

"Uh no reason really. We just really like the park. Yea, the park is great" Tucker stammered.

Danny glared at him, "It's kind of like our hangout spot"

I understood the hidden meaning behind those words immediately.

 _It's where we come with our battle plan_

However, I decided to continue giving a blind side to their little secret just to ease their minds.

"Oh cool. This park is pretty nice" I shrugged.

The three friends let out a sigh of relief, glad that I accepted their answer.

"But what do you mean by that I'm obvious"

Sam cleared her throat "Well, you-you aren't really- you're just very…different"

I raised my eyebrow at her, "You mean my large glasses, my pimpled face, my tangled hair, and my gapped teeth make me an obvious outcast compared to the flawless faces, perfectly groomed eyebrows, and glossy hairs of the girls here"

Tucker coughed in shock by my obvious awareness of these facts and Sam looked down sheepishly.

"I get it guys. Really, I do" I sighed.

"If only I could show them who I really was" I added softly under my breath.

Fortunately, Sam and Tucker didn't hear my last comment by their relief that my feelings weren't hurt. However, when I looked to my side, I saw that Danny was staring at me strangely.

His blue gaze seemed to pierce right through me, as if he could see past my disguise.

 **Danny Phantom POV**

Although Sam and Tucker didn't hear the last comment Anne had made under her breath, I caught on to every single word.

Like I said, she intrigued me, and I was determined to find out.

That last remark she made about herself clearly proves that there's something more to her nerdy look.

 _Or maybe there isn't. Maybe I'm just blowing this all out of proportions._

I shook my head.

 _What am I thinking. She's just a nerd what more could there be. She's probably just shy and wishing she could be herself._

I decided to stop overthinking things and concentrated back onto the conversation Tucker and Sam were having.

When I came back to reality, I saw Anne looking at me strangely.

She seemed to be observing me, almost scared but also as if she was daring me to say something.

 _I must seriously be going crazy after all those sleepless nights of ghost hunting._

I decided that it was due to my lack of sleep that's making me overthink everything.

"Hey Anne, do you want to hang out with us today?" I asked desperate to distract myself from any more thoughts.

Anne looked at me in surprise, "You guys would want _me_ to hangout with _you"_

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Sam asked, confused.

"I don't know. I mean won't hanging out with me make you guys also victims of Dash" Kim replied.

Sam snorted, "Please, we are already at the bottom of the social ladder. Anyone who gets bullied by Dash is automatically part of your crew"

I nodded, "We wouldn't want you to be alone on your first week at a new city too"

Anne beamed, "Thanks guys."

Suddenly, Tucker's phone beeped.

"Uh-oh…Danny you might want to cancel your guys' hangout. We've got a major problem near the city hall" Tucker informed nervously.

"What kind of emergency" I asked.

Tucker showed me a surveillance footage of what was happening in front of the city hall.

"Oh no" I muttered.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Anne asked.

I looked at Sam, hoping she would have a good excuse.

"Uh, it looks like Danny's parents got into a little predicament. I mean being big-time ghost hunters and all, they sometimes cause a little chaos around the city" Sam told Anne.

 _Smooth Sam, real smooth._

"But ghosts don't exist…?" Anne said almost as if she was asking a question.

"Of course they don't exist, but my parents seem to think so. That's why they create a little more damage than necessary when they go on their ghost hunting rampage. They think everything are ghosts" I laughed nervously, trying to act nonchalant.

Anne nodded in understanding, "Oh well, I see then. I'll just see you on Monday?"

"Yes, we will. Well it was nice talking to you. Bye Anne" I said, quickly running off into the direction of the center of the city.

Then, before Sam, Tucker, and I took off running, I could swear I hear Anne chuckling.

"How ironic" a soft voice laughed, "Ghost hunters as parents and a ghost as a child"

However, I had no time to turn around to see who said that because right now there was a girl in green attacking the city.


	4. Chapter 3

UNEDITED (all CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. Thanks you guys for reading3 )

(I do not own Kim Possible or Danny Phantom)

* * *

 **Chapter 4- Danny Phantom POV**

"Danny watch out!" I heard Sam cry.

I looked over to my left to see a big glowing ball approaching my way. I quickly ducked and looked behind me to see that there indeed was a green glowing girl attacking the city.

"Well she doesn't look like any ghost we've battled before" I observed.

Tucker nodded, "She doesn't even look like your average ghost. I mean look at her, she's H-O-T HOT!"

"TUCKER!" Sam scolded, "This is _so_ not the time to be dreaming about girls. We're currently being attacked and I don't know about you, but I don't find a green girl with glowing hands 'hot'"

I rolled my eyes at my friends' bickering, "Guys we really don't have time to be arguing whether or not the girl who is destroying our city is hot or not. You may double tap _after_ we finish battling her"

"Well I sure am _not_ going to double tap her" Sam scoffed.

Fortunately, Tucker had no time to argue back because a large ball of ectoplasmic energy was hurling towards us.

"Guys! Duck!" I yelled.

Sam and Tucker saw the green glow as well and quickly dodged the ball of energy.

"Holy, this girl isn't joking around" Tucker exclaimed

"I know…where do you think she's from because she definitely doesn't look like she's from the ghost zone" I observed.

"Are you kidding?! She seems fully ghost to me" Sam shouted, running to find a safe place to hide.

"No look, she doesn't know how to fly or go intangible,"

"Ghost or not, she is definitely not human,"

"Yeah, you're right. But if not human, what is she…?"

Suddenly, before anyone could answer my question, the green cladded villain turned around and made eye contact with me.

Green eyes met green eyes.

* * *

 **Kim Possible POV**

Right after Danny and his friends left to take care of his parent's "little predicament", my kimmunicator beeped.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch," I answered.

"Looks like Shego decided to pay a visit to city hall."

I groaned, "You have any tips to give me before I pay our little friend a visit?"

"Yeah. You remember that ghost proof suit I mentioned?"

I shook the jewelry that dangled on my wrist, "The one you installed in my bracelet?"

Wade nodded, "It might come in more handy than your regular uniform. It can withstand both Shego's and the ghosts' powers"

I hummed in approval, "Thanks Wade. You really are the best"

I turned off my kimmunicator and pressed the blue button on my bracelet, and instantly a glowing blue ring surrounded my body. With a bright flash, my previous disguise was gone, and my previous outfit was now replaced with a white and blue body suit.

Instantly, instincts took over and I automatically knew how to maneuver around the new high-tech suit.

I grinned.

 _Shego, you are so going down._

* * *

 **Danny Phantom POV**

I felt a shiver run through me as I met her jade green eyes. She smirked and slowly approached me, "Well, if isn't the famous Danny Phantom. Half-ghost and half-human."

"Who are you? Where do you come from?"

"Now, that isn't how you welcome a stranger. Let me teach you how to show a new friend some respect!"

A slow grin appeared on her face before her hands erupted in a green ectoplasmic glow.

I flew up into the air and tried in vain to avoid the fatal blows aimed at me.

"What do you want from me" I yelled, dodging the ectoplasmic blows.

"Isn't it simple? I want you dead."

Before I could ask why, I crashed into the ground as I felt a burning pain spread through my back.

"Bulls-eye,"

The leaves beneath her crunched as she slowly approached me.

"I don't know why it took so long for the others to kill you," she mused, "You're just a boy, and you fight like one too."

"Then you should ask all the ghosts I sent to the ghost zone why they were beaten by just a 'boy'," I hissed.

The girl laughed, "Oh I will don't worry. I'll also let them know that you thought of them during the last moments of your pathetic existence."

However before she could hit me with the last ball of ectoplasm, I heard a grunt as the girl was tackled down to the ground.

Using this distraction, I shakily got up to my feet and flew over to where Sam and Tucker were waiting for me worriedly.

"Danny, what happened," Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah dude, she hit you pretty hard," Tucker commented as he observed the wound on my back.

"I don't know. None of the ghosts I've battled have powers like these. Ectoplasm is like poison to ghosts, yet thats what her powers seem to made of."

"We saw you go down. I thought—uh— _we_ thought that she was going to kill you!" Sam fretted.

"She was about to…."

"I sense a 'but'," Tucker noted.

"Someone tackled her to the ground, and I was able to escape."

I sat there in silence.

 _Who was she?_

My questions were quickly answered as I quickly dodged to the side when I saw a flurry of action approaching me.

"You'll never win Shego," a girl grunted.

"No Kimmie. _You'll_ be the one losing this time." another voice promised.

 _Shego. Now I know who attacked me._

I watched the two girls battling each other.

"Who do you think that girl is?" Tucker asked, entranced by the red-headed individual.

"I don't know, but she sure can fight," Sam observed.

I nodded in agreement.

"Do you think I should help her?"

Sam shook her head, "You're hurt pretty badly, and I think she can handle herself pretty well"

I completely agreed.

The ginger and the raven-haired girl seemed to be engaged in a mesmerizing dance as they fought each other.

Both so graceful yet powerful.

The green girl who I assumed was Shego fired ectoplasm after ectoplasm growing more furious as the ginger flew by every attack.

The red-headed girl would easily dodge every blow Shego threw at her as if it were just a game.

We all stood entranced by the fierce battle the two girls were locked in.

"She's good," Tucker breathed.

"Who is she?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

* * *

Hi guys!

Sorry for not updating. I had writers block and slowly lost interest in this story.

However, I'm back and I will try to update more frequently.

I apologize in advance for my slow updates, but I honestly will try to put in more time in this story.

xoxo,

gloriasaur


	5. Chapter 4

UNEDITED

(I do not own Kim Possible or Danny Phantom)

 **Chapter 5- Kim Possible POV**

"Hey Anne," Danny greeted me as I entered into my first period class.

"Oh hey Danny," I responded cheerily, "I hope you managed to solve the problem with your parents."

"Problem?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, we were all going to hangout but then your parents got into trouble," I reminded.

"Oh— uh—yeah, everything's all good now. Problem has been solved," he chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head, "Just a little mishap at home, but we managed to fix the problem"

"That's nice to hear," I replied with a genuine smile.

Relief flooded his blue eyes as he realized the storm has now passed.

I chuckled to myself as his obvious agitation was alleviated from my easy acceptance of his excuse.

….

"I'm sorry we had to leave you at the park," he apologized after our class with Mr. Lancer.

"It's totally fine. I managed to explore the city a little more."

"I still feel bad. How about we all go and study at my house after school today?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, "Sure, I'd like that."

He grinned back.

Right when Danny was out of earshot, my kimmunicator beeped, "Hey what's up Wade."

"Hey Kim, so I took the residue from your suit and analyzed it and found out what Shego's power is made of. It's ectoplasm."

"Yeah, aren't ghosts supposed to have ectoplasmic powers?" I asked.

"True, but the weird thing is that she seems to have a more concentrated power of ectoplasm. You see, ghosts' DNA are composed of their human DNA with ectoplasm covering it, but Shego's DNA is different."

"Well we know that already. That girl is obviously not normal."

Wade chuckled, "Yes she's definitely not normal, but she's not even a normal ghost. You see her DNA isn't coated with ectoplasm like regular ghosts, but half of her DNA is regular human DNA, and the other other half is just pure ectoplasm."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What's that supposed to mean."

"Shego has normal DNA but the half of her DNA that should be composed of normal complementary bases seems to be just pure ectoplasm."

"Is that supposed to be better or worse?"

"Depends. It means that her shots are more potent and fatal, but she'd have certain disabilities in that she won't have certain ghost abilities that normal ghosts would have. She is literally half human half ghost."

I nodded, "Okay thanks Wade."

I let all the information Wade gave me in to sink in and just chuckled.

 _Shego, in this world you're not human._

 _In the ghost world, you're not even ghost._

 _But in my world, you're dead._

 **Danny Phantom POV**

For some strange reason, I felt extremely happy for the entire school day. Despite the usual bullying from Dash, I did not feel the urge to send him into the ghost zone.

"You seem weirdly giddy today," Tucker observed.

"Yeah, did something happen today?" Sam added with a knowing smile on her face.

"What? No, nothing happened. Can't a normal guy just have a good day?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, but you're not a _normal_ guy," Sam pointed out cheekily.

I rolled my eyes, "Gee thanks Sam."

"You're welcome," she grinned.

"Hey guys," Anne interrupted.

"Hey Anne," Tucker and Sam greeted.

She giggled at their simultaneous reply and I felt myself being drawn to her melodic laugh.

"H-hi," I stuttered.

Sam and Tucker both looked at me with an amused look.

I just shook my head and ignored their raised eyebrows, "So you guys ready to go?"

Sam and Tucker exchanged a knowing look, "Oh yeah we're ready."

I stifled an exasperated groan and looked at Anne.

"Yeah, let's go," she smiled.

 _She has a nice smile._

 _Wait._

 _What._

I shook my head trying to disperse the thoughts.

 _You just met her yesterday. You can't fall for her already. You barely know the girl. Blame on it on the hormones._

When Anne wasn't looking, Sam and Tucker waved their eyebrows at purposely pushed me closer to her.

"I hate you guys," I hissed.

They blew kisses at me and I angrily swatted them away.

"Something wrong?" Anne asked, turning around.

"Oh—nothing's wrong," I stuttered, "Just thought I saw a fly."

Anne smiled, amused.

I felt my cheeks growing warmer, "Uh, so you think you're ready for Mr. Lancer's test tomorrow?" I asked determined to change topics.

She sighed, shaking her head, "It's only my second day here and we already have a test."

"It's okay, I'm sure you'll do great," I assured, sending her a sympathetic smile.

However, I little talk was soon interrupted when I heard ringing coming from Anne's pocket.

Anne's eyes widened, "Oh, uh, sorry I gotta take this."

She quickly ran to the side and disappeared into a corner.

Tucker, Sam, and I looked at each other questioningly.

"Must be a serious phone call or something," I shrugged.

Tucker and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Should we just sit around until she's done with whoever she's talking to?" Tucker asked.

I nodded before Sam interrupted, "Uh, you guys…I don't think we'll be able to really sit at the moment."

Tucker and I followed Sam's frightened gaze to where we saw a massive blue spaceship headed straight towards us.

"We have heard that a certain ginger headed female was currently in this vicinity, and we want her. You bring her to us, your precious city will remain unharmed," a voice boomed from the flying spacecraft, "for now."

Sam, Tucker, and I looked at each other and nodded.

"I'm going ghost!"

Soon, I felt the familiar chill run through me and my jet black hair turned into a silver and my blue eyes a green.

Tucker and Sam ran over to my backpack and rummaged through my crumpled papers and pulled out a miniature Fenton Crammer.

Tucker pressed a button on the gun and it grew to its regular size. He threw it over to Sam where she stood waiting.

Waiting for my signal, they stood ready to aim.

I flew over to the large ship a familiar figure stood on top.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Danny Phantom," Shego grinned.

I narrowed my eyes, "What do you want Shego?"

"And how is it that you know my name?" she questioned.

"Is it because my reputation precedes me," she fixated her cold stare at me, "or is it because a certain red-head is working with you."

"I don't know any ginger," I hissed, "now get out of my town."

"Or what?" she mocked, "are you going to throw me into that little thermos like all the other ghosts?"

I clenched my fists, "And what if I do?"

"Oh sweetie, you're going have to do much better than that," she laughed.

She raised her hands ready to strike me down when I felt myself being pummeled to the ground.

I found myself staring into vibrant green eyes, yet they weren't those of Shego.

"Watch out. You don't want to get on her bad side."

No, they weren't the cold eyes of Shego.

They were the eyes of her.

The ginger.

* * *

Okay, so I may not have updated as quickly as I have wanted to, and I really am sorry.

But here's another chapter for y'all.

Thanks for being so patient with me and continuing with this story.

xoxo,

glorisaur


	6. Chapter 5

UNEDITED

* * *

 **Danny Phantom (POV)**

"Watch out, you don't want to get on her bad side," the ginger informed.

I froze, captivated by her jade green eyes.

"Uh—you okay?"

I snapped out of my reverie, "Oh-uh yeah, thanks for the save…again."

"Oh it's no big," she replied with a smile.

I smiled back and reached for her hand as she helped me up.

"Aww, now isn't that just so sweet. Sweet little Kimmie here is helping out the poor Danny Phantom," Shego gushed.

My eyes snapped towards the raven-haired villain, "It's two versus one now Shego. You're going down."

Shego just laughed and lazily threw a blast of ectoplasm my way. I dodged the poisonous blow and aimed a ball of my own ectoplasm at the spacecraft. To my chagrin, my attack did nothing to the ship, and Shego used my momentary shock to her advantage.

"Danny watch out," the girl Shego called Kimmie yelled.

However, her warning was too late as I pummeled to the ground with the green-cladded girl trapping me underneath her. I struggled to escape her grasp but she held me firmly within her grip.

I grimaced as she raised her glowing hands, ready to strike at my face.

Fortunately, I never felt the impact as Shego was thrown off my by the girl in the white suit. I felt a wave of deja vu roll over me as I watched the two girls fight.  
It was fascinating to watch as they were both equally skilled and both of them seemed to dodge every blow. It almost seemed as if they were engaged in a dance instead of a battle.

Partners instead of enemies.

They flowed together in such a harmony that Danny almost forgot that they were battling each other.

"Well are you just going to stare at them or actually help for once," Sam asked.

"Huh?" I replied dumbly.

She rolled her eyes and took my arm, placing the Fenton Ghost Gauntlets in my hand.

I looked at her questioningly, "You brought the Ghost Gauntlets?"

Sam pointed at Tucker who was currently trying to work the Fenton Crammer, "Actually it was that genius's idea."

We both just stared as Tucker continued to struggle to get the Fenton Crammer to operate.

"I got it!" he yelled in success as a neon green ray shot out from the gun straight at the spaceship.

We watched as the once massive aircraft shrunk to the size of my palm.

Tucker gaped at the miniature ship, "Oh, that was an accident."

"Tucker!," Sam and I both yelled.

However, before we could scold Tucker on how to carefully handle ghost equipments, we all yelped as a green blob of ectoplasm flew right in front of us.

The red-head turned to look at us, "Are you guys okay?"

We all nodded and observed as she returned battling with Shego.

"So you thought about helping her out yet?" Sam asked.

I nodded and flew to where the fighting was happening.

"Hey you might want to cover your ears," I yelled.

Then, I took a deep breath and let out a wail.

A ghostly wail.

I the two girls flying into a wall, but I managed to catch the white-suited girl before she crashed.

She glanced up, "This time it's me thanking you."

I smiled and gently set her down to the floor.

Then, I felt a wave of exhaustion wash over my body and fell to the floor as my ghost self-faded, and I became Danny Fenton again. My eyelids felt heavy and could hear distant voices calling my name, but I couldn't tell who it was as I fell into unconsciousness.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Danny?"

"Danny, Wake up"

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's just tired"

"What happened?"

"We don't know. He just suddenly fainted."

I squinted my eyes, trying to focus the faces that were currently hovering over me.

"What happened?" I croaked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Anne said with a concerned look, "I come back and see you passed out."

I groaned and rubbed my head as I struggled to get up, "I guess I must have been more tired than I thought."

I exchanged secret glances with Tucker and Sam, we all knowing the real cause of my sudden decrease in energy.

"Maybe we should cancel the study hangout…" Anne continued to observe my every move with a worried stare.

"No!" I exclaimed quickly, "I mean—uh—since we're already walking to my house…"

Sam and Tucker smirked at me in obvious amusement.

"Yeah and we'd _love_ to spend more time with you. Right Danny?" Sam grinned.

In my head, I was glaring at Sam, murdering her with my eyes.

On the outside, I just smiled and nodded. "And we wouldn't want you to be studying for your first test in Mr. Lancer's class all alone."

Still looking unconvinced, Anne hesitated, "I mean it would be nice to get some help…"

"Okay great! Now can we _please_ start walking again before we get attacked by the evil green lady again," Tucker urged.

We all nodded and started walking again, keeping a wary out for the green villain.

* * *

 **Kim Possible POV**

 _Why is Shego targeting Danny Phantom?_

That question has been nagging at me for the entire day, and the attack today only added to my curiosity.

Shego has always been by Drakken's side in taking over the world, so how does Danny play a role in her big scheme?

No matter how long I replayed the question in my mind, I still could not come up with an answer.

Deep in thought, I did not realize that I started lagging behind. I also did not realize that we had arrived at the Fenton's residence. Lastly, I did not realize that there was a slight step in front of me.

Before anyone could warn me, I tripped.

I should have fallen on my face.

But before I could even stop myself, instincts took over, and I twisted into a cartwheel and landed safely in a back handspring.

As Kim Possible, those moves would've seemed mediocre.

As Anne Walter, those moves were impossible.

I mentally cursed myself and my reflexes and slowly turned around, dreading to see the look on my new friend's faces.


End file.
